The reason
by Distroyer
Summary: Despues de haber tenido una disputa con Murdoc, 2D se harta y se pregunta a sí mismo por qué lo sigue tolerando. Despues de pensarlo, al fin obtiene una razon que le dará respuesta a su duda


**Esta vez traigo un one-shot, y por increible que parezca de mi parte, no tiene lemon :v**

**luego prometo subir las historias que me faltan y actualizar, pero por flojera, falta de tiempo o inspiracion no lo he hecho**  
><strong> xD<strong>

**Oh, y tambien, no me gusta poner titulos en inglés, pero esta vez lo hice porque asi se oía mas chingon :v**

**ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jamie Hewllet y blah blah blah**

* * *

><p>Un gran alboroto se oía provenir de los Estudios Kong. Una disputa, para ser más exactos.<p>

Estas disputas ya eran casi una rutina, las cuales eran protagonizadas por Murdoc y por 2D.

El más afectado siempre solía ser este último, y de paso también, estas peleas sin sentido terminaban por involucrar a Noodle y a Russel. Ellos dos solo querían siempre lograr que las discusiones cesaran, y claro que lo lograban, pero en el proceso, el desdichado de 2D ya había salido quizás con algún moretón, la nariz sangrando, algún hueso adolorido o cualquier otra cosa; si, lo peor del asunto era que las peleas no solo eran verbales, sino físicas.

Esta fue una de las muchas veces en que 2D no pudo tolerarlo, y una vez que Russel y Noodle interfirieron, interponiéndose en medio y arriesgándose ellos mismos a salir lastimados, pudieron hacer que Murdoc dejara de golpearlo; y en ese mismo instante, a 2D ni siquiera se le ocurrió darles las gracias; en su lugar salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su habitación.

En el momento en que Murdoc lo golpeaba, 2D estaba tan vulnerable que ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo, haciéndole más fácil la tarea a Murdoc de empezar a darle puntapiés en todo su cuerpo. 2D intentaba protegerse con los brazos y no le resultaba. Fue ahí que comenzó a gritar por ayuda y sus suplicas no tardaron en ser escuchadas.

Finalmente, Russel se atrevió a tomar por detrás de los brazos a Murdoc para frenarlo.- ¡Tranquilo hombre! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte, joder!

Aunque Murdoc seguía resistiéndose.-¡Suéltame, aún no termino con este idiota!

Noodle corrió a auxiliar de inmediato a 2D, pero se encontraba tan traumado y con mucho miedo, que no le permitió acercarse más a la nipona.- ¿2D estas bien?-Noodle quería ayudarle a pararse intentando darle la mano, pero 2D esquivó esa ayuda.

-¡No, no estoy bien!-Había gritado. Él mismo al fin se levantó por si solo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡2D espera!-Le gritó Noodle, pero el otro no se detuvo en ningún momento.

Corrió hasta hallar el ascensor que lo llevaría a su cuarto. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía pulsar bien los botones a causa de que le temblaban las manos. Por segundos creyó que el ascensor no llegaría nunca, pero fue un alivio ver como ambas compuertas se abrían para darle paso.

Se metió en él y pulsó un botón más para llegar a su piso.

Mientras tanto todo su cuerpo temblaba y tenía escalofríos por lo que acababa de pasar. En todo ese tiempo, de sus ojos no habían dejado de caer lágrimas tampoco.

Cuando el ascensor volvió a abrirse, 2D corrió a su cuarto, aseguró la puerta y se tumbó sobre su cama. Seguía llorando y eso le provocaba dolores en la cabeza que no tardarían en convertirse en migraña. Él lo sabía de antemano y por ello volvió a levantarse y a buscar con desespero sus pastillas que le detenían el dolor. Se tomó unas cuantas y con ello logró calmarse un poco para volver a acostarse.

Una vez que se talló los ojos para hacer que dejaran de estar húmedos por sus lágrimas, pudo mirar hacia el techo, y fue ahí que en su mente se formó una simple, y a la vez complicada pregunta: _"¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué siempre tenía que tolerar todo lo que Murdoc le hacía? ¿Era porque él era más débil? ¿Porque no podía defenderse sin pedir ayuda? Lo que más le abatía era que Russel y Noodle siempre iban a solucionar las cosas, pero el mismo no podía hacerlo solo; eso le hacía sentir pésimo y como una carga para ellos.

Ah, eh ahí otro punto para Murdoc. Siempre le decía que era un bueno para nada y un idiota además; y quizá tuviera razón o… ¿Es que simplemente 2D se tragaba todo lo que se le decía? Esa era una pequeña desventaja en él. Ser tan noble que los demás podían decirle que la luna era de queso y él se lo creería. Simplemente 2D nunca pudo desconfiar de quienes le rodeaban y eso era lo que más le enojaba de sí mismo.

O…podría ser simplemente que a 2D no le gustaba usar la violencia para resolver los asuntos.

Eran tantas cosas las que podían ser una explicación a el por qué seguir aguantando a Murdoc pero ninguna le convencía.

"_Y yo fui el tonto por haberlo considerado como un amigo desde el principio…"-_Se dijo_.-"los amigos ni siquiera tienen porque tratarte así de mal." _

Recordó entonces aquel momento en que después de un año de haber permanecido en estado vegetal, fue gracias a Murdoc que había vuelto a despertar, aunque claro, fue gracias a otro accidente que el mismo Murdoc provocó que 2D salió de su coma.

"_Por su culpa perdí un año de mi vida, nunca podré recuperar esos días…de las cosas que me perdí, de los momentos que pude haber convivido con mis padres, pero en todo ese tiempo ellos solo se estuvieron preocupando porque volviera a despertar…"_

Pero en ese entonces, cuando 2D al fin volvió a despertar, no importaba lo que hubiera hecho Murdoc para que eso sucediera, en ese tiempo 2D estaba feliz por haber "vuelto a la vida", y no pudo más que agradecerle a Murdoc por ello.

Y aunque en verdad le estuvo muy, muy muy agradecido (y aun lo seguía estando) no era excusa para soportarle todo lo que le hacía.

Entonces ¿Por qué?

No podía contestarse eso. ¿Por qué?

"_Quizás es porque…lo considero como un amigo y…lo quiero…" _

Ese simple razonamiento, hizo que 2D se perdiera él mismo en su mente, siguiendo esa pequeña idea, como comúnmente solía pasarle.

"_¿Acaso lo quiero tanto que ni siquiera puedo enfadarme con él? Eso no es normal; tendría que enojarme con él aunque sea _una_ vez pero…no puedo…" _

"_Quizá lo quiero tanto, que eso ya no tendría por qué llamarse querer, ese querer mío llega a otro nivel, y más bien debería ser…"-_Hizo una pausa repentina, sintió su cuerpo helado por un momento y pasó saliva antes de poder completar su pensamiento_.-"amor…"_

"_Amar a Murdoc…" _

-Alto. ¿Acaso estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado?-Dijo al fin en voz alta.- ¡Imposible!-Se levantó para quedar sentado sobre la cama.-Que idea tan tonta. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? Si ni siquiera hay nada que me guste de él. ¡Nada!-Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y recargó sus codos en su regazo. Se imaginó la imagen de Murdoc. En serio. Aunque su pensamiento no fuera erróneo entonces ¿Qué podría ser lo que le gustara de Murdoc?

Su cabello tal vez…

¡No! Es decir, quizás Murdoc podría tener un cabello…lindo, y suavecito… quien sabe, 2D nunca se había atrevido a tocárselo, y obviamente Murdoc tampoco se lo permitiría, aunque había de admitir que hubo varias veces en que sintió una enorme tentación por hacerlo…¡Pero no era razón suficiente para que le gustara! ¡Es ridículo, no te va a gustar alguien solo porque te fijas en su cabello! Además, tocarse el cabello entre hombres era demasiado, demasiado raro.

De un momento a otro, la imaginación de 2D se centró en la mirada de Murdoc. Oh, como le atemorizaba esa mirada con heterocromía a causa de su pacto con el diablo, y sobre todo le atemorizaba cuando Murdoc se enfurecía; pero conocía ese tipo de mirada a la perfección, porque era la mirada que Murdoc usaba con él justo antes de ir y lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara, como siempre ocurría.

Ya hasta podía imaginarse su voz. _"Eres un idiota blah blah blah marica imbécil blah blah…" _

Esas dos cosas no salían de su mente. Su mirada y su voz… le estaban atormentando.

Ya casi podía sentí la migraña regresarle.

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó con desesperación.- ¡Perdóname Dios mío!-En ese instante tomó su almohada y sumergió su rostro en ella, para después proclamar.- ¡Amo a Murdoc! ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, carajo!-Sus pulmones casi se quedaban sin aire al haber utilizado todas sus fuerzas para gritar y hasta su garganta se había lastimado.

Al sentir que no podía respirar bien, apartó la almohada de su cara y volvió a mirar al techo de forma suplicante. Ahora comprendía todo. La razón por la que toleraba a Murdoc…era porque lo amaba. ¿Y por qué lo amaba? No había una respuesta específica a eso. Amaba todas las cosas que había en él. Lo amaba porque era él. Simplemente por eso. No importaba que tan mal lo tratara, porque 2D seguiría ahí sin importar qué.

Una vez escuchó una historia que le contó Noodle.

Los japoneses tenían la creencia de cierto hilo rojo del destino. Era aquel hilo invisible, y a pesar de que lo fuera, se decía que era rojo porque era el color del amor. Ese hilo estaba atado en tu mano desde su extremo, y al final terminaba amarrado en la mano de otra persona, lo cual te unía a ella, y estabas destinado a encontrarte con ese individuo algún día de tu vida, y seria de quien te enamorarías irremediable e inevitablemente.

Porque el hilo rojo del destino puede alargarse, enchicarse, enredarse, pero nunca, nunca romperse.

Quizá esa creencia de los japonenses no fueran puros cuentos, y en verdad existía el hilo. Y había unido a 2D con Murdoc a pesar de que pareciera que entre ambos no podían aguantarse. Y que por más que 2D quisiera alejarse, el hilo lo terminaría trayendo al mismo punto de inicio, volviendo la persona a la que debía amar. Porque así trabajaba el hilo, así trabajaba el destino. Por eso 2D soportaba tanto…

-Es cierto, lo amo.-Dijo de nuevo de manera resignada.-Porque no importa que me haya dejado en coma ese accidente que me provocó, porque gracias a eso después volví a despertar y lo conocí. No importa que mis ojos se llenaran de sangre, no importa que haya perdido varios de mis dientes, después de todo si no fuera por eso, no tendría tantas fans que me consideran atractivo y no sería el vocalista de esta banda. No importa que haya tenido sexo con Paula porque eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de que ella era la zorra. Seguro que si hubiera seguido con ella mi relación hubiera fracasado de todas formas. Ella no está unida conmigo con el hilo…

Pareciera que todo lo que le hacia Murdoc y que al principio pareciera la peor catástrofe del mundo para 2D, tarde o temprano terminaba por tener una consecuencia positiva.

"_Por eso debería agradecerle…" _

-Pero…nunca me atrevería a decirle esto. De seguro sí me mataría si lo hago. ¿Por cuánto tiempo seré capaz de guardármelo? Quizá por siempre. Y si pudiera contárselo a Russel y a Noodle…a ellos les tengo confianza, pero no tendría sentido porque terminaría pidiéndoles que no dijeran nada.

Un toqueteó en su puerta le distrajo.

-2D…-Era Noodle.- ¿Me puedes abrir? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-2D se apresuró a abrirle.-Oh…hola Noods.

-Ah, qué bueno, estaba preocupada por ti.

-Ya estoy mejor, descuida.

-Quise venir de inmediato, pero Russel me aconsejo que te diéramos tiempo para que te calmaras.

-Ese tiempo me sirvió mucho.-Aseguro.-P-pero…¿Y Murdoc?

-Ah, ya sabes cómo es él. Russel le advirtió que si volvía a hacerte daño le patearía el trasero. Pero le dio igual y se fue a encerrar en su Winnebago. No creo que salga de ahí hasta más noche.

-Solo espero que ya no siga enojado conmigo…

-Se le va a pasar, ya verás.

2D le lanzó una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Sabes Noods? Me dio un poco de hambre. ¿Vamos a la cocina?

-¡Sí! Yo quiero comer papas fritas.-Dijo más animada.

-Claro.-Salió de su cuarto ya acompañó a la nipona por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Dentro de sí seguía pensando.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a mantener callado?"_ Miraba a Noodle, en verdad sabía que a ella podía decirle todo y a Russel igual, pero Murdoc…

"_Solo debería actuar normal hasta que pueda decírselo…"_

* * *

><p><strong>yyyyyy ahí ta'. La razon por la que 2D le aguanta todo a Mudz es porque lo ama, y viceversa, pero Nunca lo va a hacer publico por lo mismo de que es tan gay (? Y Es tan lógico, tan lógico que no debi haber escrito esto porque ya todos lo saben, peor no pude evitar escribirlo jaja <strong>


End file.
